Pinnacle
}} Unknowingly born with latent super powers, Israel Noah Knight was born to an upper-middle class family in Horizon City, Virginia. His father, David Oshea Knight, worked for Horizon Labs as a brilliant scientist in their research division, but gave a generous portion of his income to charity. Sarah Elizabeth Ellen, his mother, an equally bright woman, worked for STAR Labs before marrying, and continued doing research from home when occasion permitted. Israel was home-taught and learned exceedingly quickly, proving to be very intelligent from an early age. By the age of 8, he could speak English, Hebrew, Arabic, and French, and by 12 years of age, he was enrolled in college and could speak Spanish, Italian, and Latin as well, and had received full scholarships to prestigious universities such as Horizon, Murdock, and Tesla. After he turned 20, he had achieved PHDs in Anatomy, Chemistry, and Physics and began working as a private consultant for various companies, including STAR Labs, Stark Industries, and Wayne Enterprises. Israel's thirst for knowledge was unquenchable; the more he learned, the more he wished to know, and so, he began to travel the world to further his personal research on subjects ranging from ancient history to future technologies. Having visited the African continent many times on vacation to catalogue the plants there, his father, a botanist in his spare time, had stored at their home many samples of these plants. His favorite specimen was that of a rare heart-shaped herb from Wakanda, which, the natives claimed, deepened the spiritual connection of its consumer to their panther god. In process of time, Israel turned his attention to this herb as a means of possibly solving the problem of mental domination by external forces due to the onslaught of the Klyntar invasion. He postulated that this spiritual connectivity could be catalyzed into a soul-centering serum that would leave one under their own control indefinitely. His hypothesis proved correct, and he produced what came to be known as the "Silver Serum" which contained elements of the spirit herb and colloidal silver among other things. By centering his soul through the effects of this serum, (and unknown to him at the time, using his latent abilities to do so,) as well as intensive meditation and discipline training in the city of K'un-Lun, Israel Knight became the Silver Scion. Powers As the Silver Scion, all of his body's systems are given the energy they require and can work at peak efficiency simultaneously. Without obstacles like exhaustion, distraction, and unreliable memory (common in most people), he possesses abilities such as intuitive aptitude, adoptive muscle memory, enhanced strength, speed, agility, senses, reflexes, dexterity, durability, and powerful healing/regenerative abilities. These abilities are instinctive requiring little to no concentration. The Silver Scion possesses powerful calculative abilities, allowing him to predict future events and manipulate cause and effect. He can cause massive changes in any environment or system with little to no effort by simply examining it and understanding the effect his actions and the actions of others will take. He can calculate multiple variables of dozens of factors applying them all to any given situation. He can also examine human behavior as well as events and therefore understand how people will react when placed in a certain situation predicting a multitude of scenarios and manipulating events to achieve his desired outcome. Due to his perfectly synergized mind, body, and spirit, the Silver Scion is able to tap into the electrical aspects of his body's systems, using it to self-generate freeform electricity. On a physiological level, this means that he can tune his metabolism to the production of electricity, and toughen his body against electrical shock. This control over his cell's electrical generation and fields also allows him to cling to any surface in a fashion similar to Spider-Man. Perfect control over his senses allows him to perceive any or all wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see and interpret radiowaves, x-rays, infrared light, etcetera. This enables him to see the bio-electrical signatures of others, see through walls, see in complete darkness, etc. This control extends to all of his other senses as well, enabling him to hear any or all sound frequencies, etc. Because the Silver Scion possesses such perfect control of his own soul, he cannot be directly moved or harmed by mystic or temporal effects such as forced aging and being frozen in time, though external harm is still possible, as this does not rely on effecting his soul in relation to dimensional or euclidean space. Suit Made out of a custom uru-adamantine alloy, the suit of the Silver Scion is enchanted to be an extension of his own body, and is therefore perfectly synergized with his powers as well, and under his complete mental control. This allows him to manipulate the suit as if it were indeed part of his body, and in fact, allows him to go beyond the limited control that he has over his actual flesh and blood down to a molecular level. He can manipulate the color, density, shape, texture, flexibility, malleability, and ductility of his suit, broadening his options greatly in a fight, and he can feel through the suit as if it were his own skin. This enables him to impersonate a variety of superheroes or supervillains in both appearance and in ability. In addition to this, his suit's material makes it highly resistant to magical and mental attacks, being able to deflect or absorb such attacks depending on the properties that the Silver Scion chooses to manifest at any given time. Stats (Suit) Category:Characters Category:Heroes